Dancing Away with My Heart
by msApril
Summary: Embry/OC love story.   Something is coming to the sleepy state of Washington to stir up a little trouble and have fun. Kiera is good at avoiding emotions entanglements. Whats going to happen when she meets the one person she cant avoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Set about 10 years after Breaking Dawn. Some details may be wrong or differ from the Book/Movies, so I guess you could say this is slightly AU. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I don't own anything here but the characters I've made. Please review, this is my first time posting a fic, so let me know what u think, good or bad. Thanks! **

**In Kiera's POV italics is her thinking to herslf**

**In Embry's POV it himself or the other wolves thinking, there telepathic in wolf form.**

**~Kiera POV~**

"Dad! I'm going out for a run!" I yell as I race through the house to the door. Malcom isn't my real father, but has taken up that roll in my life. He was in his office dealing with paperwork, but I didn't even make it to the door before he stopped me.

"You shouldn't be out alone yet. We're still new here and I don't want someone to hurt you." he says to me with a look on concern on his face.

"You mean someTHING dad, and no worries, I wont go anywhere near their territory" I give him the puppy dog eyes hoping to get my way. I haven't been out of this house for two weeks and I miss my morning run.

"Fine, but stay close. You have 2 hours." He says sternly.

I can barely contain my excitement as I bound down the front porch steps. I pause for just a moment to pull my long brown hair into a ponytail and put my earbuds in before I set off at a moderate pace. I decide to take one of the paths that go through the woods, less likely to be bothered by nosey townsfolk. We live on the outskirts of a small town called Forks. Just moved here 2 weeks ago. Malcom is helping an old friend in start up a dance studio here. I should probably mention that Mal is a vampire. We had to get permission from the local coven and a pack of shifters that take care of this area. They are ok with us being here for a short time since none of our people harm humans, and I just look like a human to everyone else. I don't really pay attention to the directions I take as I ran off some of my excess energy. Jessi J's song Domino is blasting in my ears when a sweet scent hits my nose. This isn't the sent of any member of the local coven I've met. As I slowly gather energy around myself a tall male steps into my view not ten yards away. _Omg there's no way I can outrun this guy! _My mind screams at me as I stand frozen. My eyes make their way up from his lean muscular chest to his face I notice his coal black eyes. He hasn't fed lately. I'm in big trouble. Suddenly he's within 3 feet of me, I could reach out and touch him. His lips turn up in a handsome smile, why do they always have to be so pretty? "Hello little one. Should I give you a chance to run?". I didn't even give him an answer I slam all the energy I've gathered right into his chest. He flies backward from the impact and breaks down two small trees before he could stop the momentum. I sprint quickly in the opposite direction, but I know I wont be able to outrun him. I fumble as I pull out my lighter, just one spark and I can channel the element to grow into a fireball big enough to burn this whole forest down. I don't get the chance. Pain shoots down through my shoulder as I feel myself being lifted and thrown. SLAM right into a tree! Bad time for the 'George of the Jungle' theme song to run through my head. I can't move my left arm it must be out of the socket. I feel bruised and broken. The vampire kneeling in from of me wasn't the male from before, this was a female with curly black hair, they must be hunting together. She bit into my arm, by this time my lighter had a spark. I didn't have time for a big flame, just enough to distract her .

"You BITCH!" she screamed. Her clawed hands ripped across my stomach and side; but before she could rip my throat out the male vampire tossed her away from me.

"Deela, calm yourself. This one seems different." the male said as he held the female, Deela, back from me.

"Let's just drain her and be on our way Cal. This is a dangerous area." Deela snarled at him. I could feel the blood dripping and pooling around my body as Cal walked to my side. His cold hands caressed my face while my vision blurred in and out.

"No, she's mine. This little bird will make a wonderful addition to the family." he said, almost too low for me to hear. I didn't even feel him bite into my neck until the venom started to burn through my veins. Both of their heads snapped up and look in the same direction and I look up as well hoping that Malcom had somehow found me. To my dismay four large wolves erupt from the foliage surrounding us_. Oh, I'm defiantly going to die now. _As I lay on the forest floor writhing in pain I look to the wolf closest to me and our eyes meet just as I loose consciousness.

**~Embry POV~**

I can't believe we are letting some bloodsucker set up shop in Forks. The pack hasn't had a chance to meet this new vampire and his odd little family yet, but the Cullen coven had vouched for him and said that the vampire wouldn't be sticking around after the business got up and running. His human 'daughter' would be staying to help Ms Lavin with the dance studio.

"_Don't get your panties in a knot, they aren't hurting anyone and they will be gone soon enough._" I heard Seth say in my head. Things have gotten so boring over the past 10 years. I almost miss tracking and killing vampires; the danger and the rush of the hunt. I hear the thoughts of two other pack members as they shift into wolf form.

"_Hey guys, how's the patrol going so far?_" Jared asks.

"_Boring as always_" I reply. Just as the words leave my mouth I catch the smell of a leech.

"_We're on the way!_" Paul sounds excited.

"_There are two different scents_" Seth catches the sickly sweet smell of another about half a mile to my left. As we follow the scents they merge.

"_It's a pair, maybe this could be a real fight after all_" Jared thought.

"_Four against one isn't a fight, its still a slaughter_" Paul laughs and we all agree. The scent is getting stronger we know we are closing in. Paul sends Seth and me to flank the pair and we catch a scent of a third person.

"_It's not a vamp" - Jarred_

"_It__'s not human"- Seth_

"_Worry about it later, take out the vamps first" - Paul_

We jump out of the forest and surround the vampires. The scene laid out before us made me cringe inwardly. There on the ground with a vampire standing over her was a woman bleeding from wounds that would surely kill her. Her eyes finally met mine, and I couldn't move. The earth seemed to shift and I could barely breathe. My whole world faded out and centered itself around her. _Mine!_ These bloodsuckers were threatening my imprint. I saw her eyes close as she passed out.

"_Bad timing, bro. She's been bitten_" - Paul said with pity. Seth and Jared's thoughts echoed his.

I saw red and my wolf took over. I attacked the nearest vampire while my pack mates tore apart the female.

**Hope you Enjoyed, PLease Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the 1 review, wish there were more. Hope you all are enjoying the story, please leave a review if u are. **

**Again, ****Some details may be wrong or differ from the Book/Movies. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters.**

**~Embry POV~**

I cant believe I'm almost crying over a woman I don't even know. I shifted into my human form and knelt close to the unconscious woman. Her blood is all over the place, but that's the last thing on my mind. As Paul and Jarred took care of the bodies I felt Seth walk up behind me. As I lean in to check for a pulse I notice the bites on her neck are starting to mend and heal on its on. I touched her neck and her skin was almost as cold as the leech I just killed, but she had a faint pulse.

"The Cullen's home is close enough, we should take her to Carlisle. He'll know what to do." I hear Paul say from somewhere behind me. "I've got my cell. I'll call and let them know we are bringing the girl."

I slowly pick her up and gently brush the hair from her face. I can feel my heart breaking because I know its too late; she's going to turn into one of them. I couldn't even remember running through the trees, but soon we were walking into the Cullen home to the exam room they had. Carlisle moved forward to take her out of my arms, but I just couldn't let go.

"Put her down over here on the exam table." The doctor gestures to the table in the middle of the room and I lay her down as carefully as I can.

"She was bitten and has lost a lot of blood. She hasn't moved since she blacked out, but her pulse hasn't stopped." I tell him through the lump in my throat. "What's going on? Is she dying? Will she turn? What's happening?"

"You need to calm down and if you don't back off I'll have to ask you to go into another room." Carlisle said as he pulled out a needle for blood samples.

I stood off to the side while the doctor looked her over, took her temperature, blood samples, and cleaned her up a bit. As I waited I couldn't take my eyes off of her she was so beautiful. She had pale skin, but not like a vamp. Her long hair had come loose from the ponytail it had been in and was spilling in lovely waves across the pillow. I couldn't tell how tall she was laying down, but she looked small, delicate. Her tank top and shorts were ripped and ruined with blood.

Suddenly the girls breathing became erratic and I could hear her heart rate increase. With Carlisle at her side she suddenly arched almost her whole body off of table and moaned in pain. I was at her side in an instant holding her down until she calmed.

"Can you do anything to help her?" I practically yell at Carlisle.

"It's the poison going through her system causing so much pain. I can start a blood transfusion and see what happens." Carlisle said as he walked to the door.

"I called her father and explained what happened. He should be here soon. " Esme said from the doorway. "He also said that she can't have human blood; so a transfusion may do her more harm than good."

"Do you know this girl?" I ask, looking Esme with hopeful eyes.

"Her name's Kiera. She's Malcom Jenkins Daughter." Esme's words made my heart beat fast and lift in happiness. _Kiera, my mate's name is Kiera. _Her scent drifted up to my nose, warm honey and vanilla with a bit of cherries thrown in. Finally something registered in my head.

"She's not human. Her scent is off somehow. I thought it was just because of the vampire bite earlier, but that's not it." I say to the room in general "Its different. What is she?"

"We were told she is a human that Mal adopted." Carlisle says "Yes she smells different though, kind of citrusy and almonds. It's barely there; even with a vampire's heighted senses you wouldn't notice it in passing"

"I'm not human. Guess you could call me a mutt." All eyes in the room shifted to Kiera at the sound of her voice. "Since everyone knows my name, maybe you would like to introduce yourselves."

I looked down at her and couldn't keep the smile off of my face. Before I knew what I was doing my hand was touching her cheek, but when my eyes met hers I saw fear and anger. I quickly dropped my hand and stepped away even though it was the last thing in the world I wanted to do.

**~Kiera's POV~**

I was slowly floating to consciousness but I just wanted to stay under, away from the pain I knew was coming. It almost felt like lava was pouring through my veins as the last of the venom was absorbed into my system. I knew there would be no lasting damage but the pain was enough to make me want to tear my hair out. I could hear voices talking about me like I was still asleep. I hear a woman say that my father is coming for me and I relax a bit. I can feel that there are two vampires and a shifter in the room with me and I'm tired of hearing them talk about me. Might as well let them know I'm awake now. I lift my head off the pillow and say to no one in particular, "I'm not human. Guess you could call me a mutt." No need to get into too many details if I don't have to. I felt something warm on my face and look up into a pair of dark chocolate eyes. I'm falling, I could stare into those eyes forever. _What's wrong with you! Snap out of it, you don't need this right now. _So instead of staring at him and leaning into his palm like my body was demanding, I glared up at him with distaste I didn't feel. When he backed off I almost thought I saw hurt on his face.

"Hello Kiera, my name is Carlisle Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you." the blond male said to me extending his hand. "Though I wish it was under better circumstances."

"The vampires that attacked me, where are they, and where's my iPod?" I ask, my head still a little fuzzy.

"Their dead, and we didn't see an iPod. Sorry. I can go look if you want." The shifter's voice is just as beautiful as his eyes. "I'm Embry Call, hi." he says to me with a smile when I look up at him again.

"No, I wouldn't ask you to do that. You saved my life; I think that's enough for one day." I can't help but reply with a smile of my own. _Omg, you can't be flirting. Stop it now, it won't lead anywhere good._

I started to feel a little light headed again from the blood loss and I settle back into the pillow.

"Can I get a blanket? It's a little cold in here." I ask as I fade back into unconsciousness.

**~~Hope you are enjoying this. Feedback helps me in my writing so i really appreciate it when you review. So review! :) Kthnxbye4now**


End file.
